


ты уверен?

by eehlce



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eehlce/pseuds/eehlce
Summary: «Это были замечательные пять лет, спасибо вам за все, вы навсегда в моем сердце»
Relationships: Antoine Griezmann/Diego Simeone
Kudos: 1





	ты уверен?

_«Это были замечательные пять лет, спасибо вам за всё, вы навсегда в моем сердце»_

— Ты уверен? — голос у Диего хриплый, будто осуждающий. Каждое слово проникает в самые отдалённые клеточки тела, заставляя сомневаться даже в самых твёрдых своих убеждениях. Совсем другое дело — интонация: так обычно спрашивают, не заболел ли человек, всё ли с ним в порядке. Пожалуй, это можно назвать обеспокоенностью. И взгляд соответствующий: широко раскрытые глаза, приподнятые брови, словно всем своим видом Симеоне показывает своё неравнодушие к поднятой теме.

— Нет, — слишком бодро отвечает Антуан, которому, кажется, вся эта шумиха только в радость. Почему бы и да? Первые страницы всех СМИ так и пестрят заголовками с его участием, спортивные блоги соревнуются в остроумии, придумывая Гризманну трансферы в различные клубы. Главный фаворит, _конечно же,_ Барселона. Неподтверждённая информация, но судя по тому, что ни француз ни руководства сине-гранатовых и красно-белых не опровергают данную информацию, скорее всего, именно этот трансфер и ожидается в скором времени. Антуан подходит и обнимает Диего со спины, кладя подбородок ему на плечо. Тяжело вздыхает, набирая тем самым побольше воздуха, потому что понимает, что разговор предстоит не из лёгких. Он долго копил это в себе, можно же теперь выговориться? — Я ни капли не уверен, но и не могу больше находиться в Атлетико. Не пойми меня неправильно, но мне кажется, что ты начал многое спускать мне с рук и делать поблажки там, где это не требуется. Может, ты так проявляешь заботу, я не знаю… Но я чувствую, что Атлетико уже не для меня. Перерос я его уровень или недорос — думай как хочешь. В следующем сезоне меня уже не будет, однако этот клуб навсегда останется для меня домом. — Глаза щиплет, а по щеке едва не скатывается слезинка. В горле стоит гигантских размеров ком.

— Многие проблемы можно решить обговариванием. Разве я не пошёл бы тебе навстречу, если бы ты рассказал мне о своих недовольствах сразу? — Диего спрашивает своим хриплым — тем самым, осуждающим — голосом, невольно заставляя Антуана сверлить взглядом пол. — Если тебя что-то не устраивает — просто скажи, и я сделаю всё, что в моих силах.

— Это не все причины. Есть одна, которую я не могу назвать.

— Просто в Барсу хочется? — Гризманн кивает, мысленно поражаясь тому, как легко читает его Симеоне.

Глупый, глупый Антуан. Легенда красно-белых, лучший бомбардир клуба. Не приходило в голову, что в Барселоне ты станешь просто рядовым игроком? Что там уже есть Месси и Суарес, и жёсткой необходимости в форвардах клуб не испытывает. Что с большой долей вероятности тебя ждут лишь на банке. Об освистывании и непринятии фанатами даже думать тошно.

— Мы же не прекращаем отношения?

— Нет, конечно, но ты серьёзно думаешь, что они выдержат расстояние в полтысячи километров? Послушай меня внимательно: у тебя есть время всё ещё раз спокойно обдумать. Если ты не уверен в себе и в результате хотя бы на пятьдесят процентов — не делай этого. Поступай как посчитаешь нужным. Понял? — Антуан бросает короткое «да» и прикасается губами к щеке Диего. Сомнения всё ещё терзают его, но этот разговор помог расставить хотя бы часть точек над «i».

— Что будешь отвечать журналистам?

— Выкручусь как-нибудь.

_«С тех пор, как возникла эта тема, я всегда комментирую одинаково: вижу, что ему здесь хорошо, он всем доволен, он наш капитан, мы даем ему всю любовь, которую можем, и придаем значимость, которую он заслуживает._

_Мы не в его теле, чтобы думать о том, как он поступит, если у него будет какое-то предложение для раздумий. Мы считаем, что он продолжит выступать за нас, я не боюсь его потерять. Он наш капитан. То, что может произойти, от нас не зависит»._


End file.
